Portable media players such as MP3 (Moving Pictures Expert Group, MPEG-1, audio layer 3) players, PDAs (personal digital assistants), mobile phones, smart phones, and similar devices typically enable users to interact with and consume media content such as music and video. Such players are generally compact and lightweight and operate on battery power to give users a lot of flexibility in choosing when and where to consume media content. As a result, portable media players have become widely accepted and used in all kinds of environments, including those where users are very active or out and about in their busy lifestyles. For example, when at the beach, a user might watch an episode of a favorite television show. The portable media player can then be placed in a pocket so that the user can listen to music while exercising, or when riding on the train back home.
For many users, portable media players have become objects of personal expression whereby their players are customized or personalized with graphics and/or text. Player manufacturers and aftermarket suppliers have introduced a wide variety of cases, vinyl “skins” and other accessories to meet the market opportunities presented by the personalization trend. Current portable media players are configured with a display screen and with an input device positioned below the screen. Some devices also use touch screens to interact with the device.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.